Novos rumos
by SpeedWoman
Summary: Depois da derrota de Darkseid, o Terra está propícia para novas ameaças, qual será a postura da LJA?


* * *

**X**

**Inicio de uma nova fic LJU, é necessário expandir as histórias brasileiras,**

e eu como fã do desenho e dos Hq's vou realizaro máximo

**da minha pessoa pra escrever boas histórias**

SpeedWoman

* * *

''A imaginação é mais importante que o conhecimento.''

_Albert Einstein_

**X**

P.O.V. Questão

''Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright

....

Am I original? (yeah)  
Am I the only one? (yeah)  
Am I sexual? (yeah)  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now…'' **(*)**

**X**

-Se eu estiver certo a cada boy band, uma parte contribui para com o aquecimento global, anotarei isto...

O importante é não perder nenhuma linha de raciocínio, armazenar em meu diário, tudo que percorre pela minha melhor entender, narrarei à seguinte situação

Meu bíblico mural de avisos e fotos, todas as pessoas cabíveis que possa imaginar estão fixados nele, só de bater o olho as primeiras memórias surgem para iniciar o meu trabalho. Os documentos, por sua vez, estão transbordados pelo chão, os instante em que escrevo, eu penso, suponho, daí vem às teorias e conspirações. Com tudo posso dizer que a minha baderna é justificável, afinal quem não abona o próprio erro? Falta de tempo, Falta de espaço, falta de empregada, Falta de mãe, Falta de juízo, Falta de organização, os pretexto são muitos, mas explicações não escapam, para mim a desordem existe porque não é sistematizada, Se assim fossem, não haveria necessidade de deduções. Imagine um quebra-cabeça em que todas as suas peças fossem conectadas, simplesmente perderia a sua função original, assim são os pensamentos. As folhas correm e minhas deduções também (minha justificativa)

Caçadora é responsável pelo fornecimento do material, não perco tempo em papelarias, as idéias correm, os pensamentos mudam, apenas eu que permaneço imutável e sem tempo para ir a papelaria. A atmosfera tem um ar rústico (eu, a maquina de escrever, e a minha profissão) jornalista com hobby de detetive, ou detetive suposto jornalista, ou o fracassado jornalista que se diz investigador , se não fosse pela tara de perseguir o Dr. Arby Twain, vocês não saberiam da minha existência, de qualquer maneira ninguém sabe da minha existência, detalhe, não tenho poderes e nem dinheiro para bancar meu heroísmo, chegar a ser um membro reserva da Liga foi por muito pouco.

Minha reputação é das piores possíveis, poucos acreditavam em minhas faculdades mentais, ou duvidam que eu as tenha (ainda pergunto por que estou camuflado no meio de pessoas normais) o que não é por acaso, sou um sujeito obsessivamente ousado, a qual não deixa de ser um atributo. Gosto de ler, indagar e contestar, minha maneira de agir já foram variadas, caracterize-me como o oponente incansável, torne-me o ''hostil imprevisível'', retornei a primeira categoria, em seguida a segunda. Não recebo criticas por ser cética, mas sim pela insanidade, alguns apostam nas distorções psicológicas, outros para desviar a atenção dos que estão por perto. Eu confio em ambas. Loucura e razão. É já li que a loucura é o ápice do consentimento, busquei por definições que melhor satisfizessem meu perfil, e encontrei Aristóteles:

''_Nunca existiu uma grande inteligência sem uma veia de insanidade'_'

Uma mão apanhou uma de minhas anotações e leu em voz alta, se não tivesse tão absorto, diria que eram vozes da minha mente

- A sorveteria de Baskin-Robbins, tem de fato 32 sorvetes **com sabores** diferentes, sendo assim um estabelecimento longe de quaisquer suspeitas**(*)**..._alçou uma dos supercílios

Se não fosse tão doce a voz que soava daqueles lábios, eu não contemplaria aquelas palavras, que momentaneamente me puxaram à realidade.

-Elementar minha cara Helena, e olha que resolvi esse mistério a semana passada.

Eis que me perco naqueles olhos castanhos que de tão escuro lembravam duas pérolas negras**(*)**.

-Mas o que te levou a suspeitar de....(releu o parágrafo)... 32 sorvetes **com sabores **(enfatizou está parte) diferentes ? Manipulação? Fraude? Propaganda enganosa? Uso de substancias ilegal?

-Não, é porque o sorvete de pistache e o de limão tinha mesma nuança , desconfie que fossem iguais, mas quando tomei ambos desvendei que um levava leite e o outro apenas água, conclusão são distintos sim, mas o titular não especificou de onde era a diferença, uma falha grave para um mercante não?

(Caçadora entorpeceu)''- É...claro, isso é uma descoberta que não se vê sempre_ Helena era a prova das minhas excentricidades, antes de qualquer um zombar, ela é a primeira

-Eu sabia que você iria gostar_ levantei-me da cadeira e fiquei a sua frente_ Eu amo você

Minhas mãos recaem nos braços da instigação. De que vale o delírio dos olhos, se eles se fecham quando toca o arco-do-cupido**(*)**

''_**O pior homem é aquele que não é dominado por uma mulher''**_

-Eu também_

X

E da ternura das almas  
o meu desejo em vermelho  
beijar tua boca vermelhaça  
E bela... como um mar de rosas  
Rosas vermelhas...  
De um vermelho-sangue ardente  
Molhado... e quente  
Não um molhado de mar  
Mas um molhado de gente... da gente.

X

-Vamos dar uma volta, você passa muito tempo nessa baderna_ disse ela quando o beijo foi interrompido, confesso que sinti minha boca congelar sem a febre daqueles lábios

-Preciso mesmo

Caminhávamos pelos corredores salientando sobre tudo, eu queria saber sobre ela e ela sobre mim, mesmo tão unidos, as simples duvidas nos escapam.

-As coisas andam mais calmas ultimamente desde que Darkseid foi vencido

-Eu não gosto dessa calmaria.

-Por quê?_me indagou

-Ela pode denotar varias coisas em uma só, o alívio e receio, Darkseid pode ter falhado em teoria, mas em prática as coisas trabalham de maneira diversa, estamos dando a Darkseid o titulo de Deus da desordem, enquanto todos nos sabemos que Pandora já abriu a caixa que continha todos os males do mundo

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que a maldade está em todos nos e não dá para fugir disso, um mais do que outros.

-Ah! Lá vem você com suas filosofias.

-Não é filosofia, o mal está entre nós.

-Aham sei.

Continuamos nosso percurso, mas não persiste nessa conversa, toquei para outra.

X

* * *

**X**

**Dicionário**

**Arco-do-cupido**: nome dado ao lábio superior, na região que forma um ''V''

**Pérola Negra**: a mais rara pérola encontrada na natureza

**Back'street boys (Everbody)**: música do começo

Algumas das teorias usadas são do próprio personagem:

-**Quando ele entra em um prédio murmurando música pop e relaciona boy bands com aquecimento global**

-A descoberta sobre a sorveteria Baskin-Robbins ter 32 sabores

**X**

* * *

Sujeito a alterações, acredito ter escrito bem e retratado o personagem como queria, diferente da outra fic essa terá capítulos.

Foi por acaso que eu escolhi o Questão para abrir essa fic, ao contrário que muitos eu não declaro os personagens a serem usados, é claro que alguns em particular deveram surgir

**X**


End file.
